Aςςιdєитℓу I Kιℓℓ Hєя
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Mataste a una prostituta —asumió con certeza que hizo sonar todo el panorama completamente normal, desconcertando al otro, que ni siquiera encontró palabras para rebatir ello—; no hagamos como si esto nos sorprendiera."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars me pertenece; tampoco la asombrosa portada 7v7 y... _¡sin fines de lucro~!_**

 ** _Hey!_ Aunque hoy de madrugada recién me decidí a corregir el tercer capítulo de Cαиdу, este salió de forma express, escrito en su mayoría desde el celular :'D porque con la computadora sin barra espaciadora x'3u y con el touchpad que se bloquea randommente, dejo en claro en qué confío para ese tipo de cosas (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado, como siempre; Pre-Cars para variar :'D; _¿slash implícito?_ y... monstruoso OoC _debido a la parodia a la que se hace referencia_ x'D.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Accidently… _I Kill Her._**

* * *

 **E** n medio de la carretera, por imprudente, seguía sin lograr distinguir nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había salido en su deportivo #95 —aunque, probablemente hubiese sido, además, por presumirlo ante alguien que pasase cerca— pero estaba en tales aprietos que, fácilmente, se veía muy al borde de entrar en un ataque de pánico. _Nunca de los nunca se había imaginado atrapado en una situación similar… ¿No se suponía que era una superestrella? ¡Ellas no pasaban por cosas así!_ Porque… era bien sabido que la televisión no mentía.

Por enésima vez, vigiló que ninguna luz se asomase ni a lo lejos mientras que, al tanteo, sacaba el celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tanto le temblaban las manos que casi fue un milagro el que lograse deslizar bien sus dedos por sobre la pantalla táctil pero, por fortuna, la suerte le empezó a sonreír a esas horas de la madrugada; creyó eso cuando escuchó que su llamada era atendida —moderadamente— rápido.

— ¿Niño? —La voz de su agente le reconfortó, aún cuando se escuchaba increíblemente confundida—. _¿Al menos sabes qué hora es?_ —Y ahí pareció un regaño que ignoró por completo.

—Harv. —Su voz salió tan aliviada como la inocente sonrisa que esbozaba—. T-Tengo... una especie de problema ahora mismo —confesó, revolviéndose el cabello con algo de desespero, sin saber dónde mirar.

Un silencio se formó en medio de la comunicación. Por más de que se escuchaba alejado, Lightning notó como el mánager ordenaba algunas cosas a sus demás empleados, serio.

—Puedes hablar ya. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Antes de contestar, el corredor tapó el micrófono contra su pecho, así no se escucharía cuando tragó saliva sonoramente y sorbió por la nariz, buscando tranquilizarse para articular medianamente bien.

—Le hice algo horrible a una cosa realmente preciosa —confesó de pronto, nuevamente al borde del sollozo cuando volvía la vista hacia la escena del crimen, apartada a un lado de la carretera para no seguir empeorando esa catástrofe.

— ¿Dañaste tu deportivo? —Quiso saber, comenzando a preocuparse un poco por su cliente estrella—. Nene, si es eso, puedo hacer que te lo reparen ahora mismo...

—M-Mi auto está bien —dijo como pudo. En esa pausa, el mayor pudo imaginarse como el rubio se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de la campera que debía llevar puesta; el gimoteo lo había delatado al final— p-pero... esa pobre criaturita de brillante pelo café y ojos claros... ya no.

— ¿En qué barrio estás ahora mismo? —Demandó saber, poniéndose de pie al instante—. ¿O es fuera de algún club?

— ¡Soy un asesino, Harv! _¡Un asesino!_ —soltó, sin disimular que estaba llorando desconsoladamente—. Y aunque fue por accidente… ¡la mate igual!

—Tranquilízate, no puede ser tan malo…

— ¿Qué no es tan malo? —Repitió, histérico—. ¡No podré verme a mi atractiva cara después de esto! ¿Y qué hay de los medios cuando se enteren? _¡Me hundirán por completo!_

De nuevo, su agente se tomó unos segundos para pensar, rastreando desde su computadora la ubicación de aquel deportivo rojo cuando mantenía el móvil pegado a su oído, apretándolo contra uno de sus hombros ocultos bajo una formal camisa blanca.

—Mataste a una prostituta —asumió con certeza que hizo sonar todo el panorama completamente normal, desconcertando al otro, que ni siquiera encontró palabras para rebatir ello—; no hagamos como si esto nos sorprendiera.

—N-No, Harv...

—Deja que me encargue de esto, bebé. Mi GPS ya te tiene localizado, así que estaré en unos minutos contigo, máximo diez, te lo juro. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Hey, tampoco es necesario que...

— _Shhh._ Estoy aquí para ti —volvió a interrumpir, abrigándose con una gabardina antes de salir para el corredor de su acomodada oficina—, no tienes que agradecer nada, campeón. Además, _¡es demasiado probable que esa zorra ni tuviera familia!_

Dicho ello, Harv rió arrogantemente antes de terminar de cortar la comunicación, dejando al McQueen solo con sus pensamientos.

—Ojalá esa señora cierva éste en un mejor lugar ahora mismo —musitó, dejando la mirada perdida en algún lugar del oscuro paisaje... y totalmente ajeno a que el animal, aunque torpe, se levantaba por cuenta propia para terminar yéndose, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 _Tsk..._

 _¿Quién diría que la falta de luces podría afectarle tanto a la sensación del momento?_

Sonrió de forma lánguida y ladeada, tallándose con una mano los acuosos ojos antes de que empezasen a irritarse y le diesen mal aspecto, además de molestia.

Al menos, sabía que podía contar con Harv por si, en algún remoto momento, se decidía ir por la vida bajo las enseñanzas de _Jack, el destripador..._ o de algún juego para xBox y PlayStation, de esos que pasaba oyendo nombrar.

Tendría tiempo de pensarlo bobamente hasta que aquel hombre se hiciese presente.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Okey, sí, vi _Tropic Thunder(L)_ y... me fue inevitable no relacionar algo de Lightning/Harv con esos pequeños hints que daban :'D, cosa que se reforzó cuando mi adorada Darling me hizo bully amoroso con ello~ y coincidió con ello 7w7 ( _no creo que sea lo que pensabas cuando te platiqué la idea... ¡pero aquí lo tienes, dolcezza~!_ ) así que... esa es mi única excusa para esta cosa bizarra x37.**

 **No sé qué más decir nwn —además de que me declaro culpable de que estos sean mi OTP en la primer película 7v7u por más lógico que suene (?— así que huiré antes de entrar en razón BD7, deseando que haya quedado aaaaalgo bien uwu(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 _ **PD: Ni siquiera sirvo para matar a una cierva ficticia )': (?).**_


End file.
